Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device having a white light source.
Description of Related Art
Recently, white Light-Emitting Diodes (LED) have gradually replaced traditional lighting equipment, the advantages of white LEDs are small size, low power consumption, long life, low heat, and good response speed, therefore, many of the problems of incandescent lamps can be overcome.
With applications of white LEDs getting more and more widely, different applications have different requirements for color temperature or Color Rendering Index (CRI) of white LEDS. For example, in the case of exhibition lighting or greenhouse lighting, it may be preferred that light emitted by white LEDs are close to natural light (sunlight). Therefore, how to provide a white LED having light close to natural light without additional circuit design, has become an important issue.